


A Blade Between Teeth

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Sassyness & Sarcasm, ex boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: You were a successful doctor and surgeon, currently based in the Avenger's HQ. Stephen, before being a magical wizard, was your former colleague and lover. Loki, after spreading catastrophe on earth, became your housemate and pursuer. Currently, the two egotistical maniacs are duking it out for your affection.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Stephen Strange/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did this in one seating (wow) therefore there must be tonnes of typos akmskdms sorry. 
> 
> ALSO, idek what timeleine this fits in, but i guess post-thanos will do, but if thanos didn't exist altogether i guess that's even better, buT THEN AGAIN NO ONE HAS TO WORRY ABOUT THE TIMELINE AND CANONINITY OF THIS AKSMSKSM (is that even a word, i'm---)

It was as normal as normal got in the Avenger's quarters. I haven't been doing anything experimental like synthetic celluar growth nor dentrite regeneration, so one could even say it was quite a slow day today.

The most exciting thing that happened was when Peter sprained his ankle from kicking a vending machine. Oh, and I got to see Steve work out shirtless.

But then again, there was also Loki who jumped out of a window just to break his leg and get treated by me. Speaking of...

"Next time," I threw a look like daggers to the man who looked entirely smug and pleased with himself, "if you want my attention, just come to my office and talk to me."

Loki chuckles deeply, "Oh but where's the fun in that?"

I look down on him in this regeneration tube and roll my eyes, "You're lucky you don't have to stay all day in this thing because your cells are more sophisticated than that of a human."

"I would like to beg to differ, doctor," Loki says pursing his lips, "It still hurts. I can feel it throbbing. I may have to stay here _with you_ **all** week."

"Loki," I word out, exasperated, "do you even know how expensive this thing is?" I hiss and turn the machine off, because he was just about done with his treatment. He sits of on the surface he was laid on and narrows his eyes, "Oh yes I'm sure Tony would cry about his money after I've used this little toy. Then, I suppose, to console himself, he'll fly off to a little island and get himself a massage from Migard's finest."

I let out a sigh. Loki lets out amused breaths as he stands. He towers over me and peers down with an playful look. "Little gem," he says, grabbing my hand and placing it by the crook of his neck, "do not wound me with such rejection." He raises one of his brows, "Even the spider boy gets to embrace you."

I give him a look and pull my hand back, "I've rejected you a thousand times though, why are you being such a drama queen." I move to walk off, but remember to address his latter statement. I raise a finger, "Also, I hug Peter, because he's cute." I proceed to pucker my lips out.

Loki is about to protest, but I shut him up by sealing my arms around him, then shush him, _"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah,_ okay. I'm sorry, dear, that you're jealous of a teenager."

The man with dark hair vibrates in a laugh, " _What's that?_ You've agreed to go to dinner with me?"

I look up at Loki's clear, smooth face and chuckle, "Shall I check your ears for damage, sir? Maybe you broke your eardrums when you fell three storeys."

"Hmm. I suppose. I do not know much of injuries, and perhaps I am affected differently on Midgard. You are a doctor after all, and if you see it fit, therefore I will believe in your hunches."

With this final statement of headassery, I snort and pull away from Loki. And by pull away, I mean try to push myself off of Loki who would not let go.

"Let me goooo!" I drag out, trying to pull my hands out from Loki's. "It's almost three, which means Bucky is probably working out shirtlesssss!"

He gives an airy snort, "You need only ask me to undress, minx."

I can't help but giggle at his jealous and angered tone. I get one hand of mine free, "It's all for science! I need to see his metal arm synchronize with his flesh muscles."

"Ahhh," he drags out falsely impressed, fully annoyed, "and what would be your excuse for eyeing Captain Rogers?"

I scoff and halt my wrangling, "Nothing. He's hot." With that, I then yank my hand away and wave Loki goodbye.

I walk off to the gym at this point.

Loki, however, teleports there, right next to Bucky.

"Put on a shirt," Loki presses as soon as he appears next to Bucky who is manouvering a dumbbell on his human arm. Bucky looks up at him from the weightlifting surface he was sat on. He throws a look, then releases a small, uninterested, and slightly confused, " **What?** "

"Put _on_ **a** shirt, you disgusting barbarian." Loki says, raising his hand at him, hoping to get the message through his thick skull.

Bucky pulls his head back and shakes it, "No." He halts his exercise, "I'm going to get tested so I have to keep a shirt _off_."

Loki knits his brows and blinks, "Wait. You're _actually_ going to get tested?"

Bucky debates whether on not to reply for a second, knowing why the Norse moron was getting all worked up. "Yeah," Bucky says flatly finally.

I arrive at the place, wheeling in some equipment along with me. The moment I spot the lean and lanky, dark, long haired man with the fit and muscular, dark, long haired man, I pick up the pace and immediately tell of the one with with a shirt on "For goodness' sake, Loki! You're not supposed to be here. Go away!"

Loki looks between me and my cart, "I could've helped with that."

"Yeah, and instead you came here to harrass my patient."

Bucky purses his lips and puts the weight he had been holding stagnant for no reason down on the floor behind him, "it's fine. He can stay. I don't really care, doll."

Loki pulls a face, _did he really just call her doll?_

" **No** , he _can't_ stay. He'll contaminate the results by adding unnessecary stress."

"Isn't that good though?" Bucky asks and stands up, "I mean I work in stressful environments. Maybe it'll be easier to see why my arm is acting up."

"Yes, but we need to see the source, where the tension is coming from, does it build up? Then, _maybe_ Loki could come and be annoying, but I'd honestly rather have you spar with Steve because strenuous activity with instantly get a result."

" _That_ ," Bucky chuckles and crosses his arms, "and you want to see my pal shirtless."

Loki fumes.

"Hey," I raise a hand, "that boy's abs came from a physical enhancement. So when you get a medical degree, tell me if you don't find that interesting."

Bucky couldn't help but chuckle, ignoring the point of the statement he just heard, _"Boy?_ He's literally a hundred years old, doll."

"That's enough." Loki butts in, annoyed, even more over the hideous nickname. I can't help but snap at him for snapping at us. I pinch the air in frustration, _"No. You're enough._ **You** need to go before _I_ lash out. I need to help Bucky regain his motor senses, so go flirt with a tree instead."

Loki feels offence resonnate wothim him. He frowns, genuinely feeling like some sort of kicked puppy.

All eyes turned to the open deck on the second floor of the gym, as a deep laugh echoed in the expanse of the high ceiling, "Ha, you've been told to court a tree, brother!"

Loki clenches his jaw tightly as his older brother Thor, who throws his head back in laughter.

I sigh and push Loki away, "Oh my goodness just take a lunch break or something!"

"I reject."

I instantly give up and turn to the grim expression on the man that seemed to have tasted poison. I sigh deeply and place my hands on my hips, "Fine, will you leave if I agree to eat dinner with you tonight."

Loki immeditely perks up, and so does Bucky actually. The former nods and so I shrug, "Fine. I want Italian. And don't expect me to look cute."

Loki knits his brows in disgust at the comment, "You always look cute."

I sniffle and feel my face burn up. Bucky's lips purse downward, slightly impressed. Loki narrows his eyes and purses his lips in joy. He proceeds to trot away. I sigh and I turn to my patient, "Shall we begin?"

* * *

Later that night, I decided to at least wash my face before getting dinner. And so I went back to my room and did just that. After brushing off the nude colored turtle neck and black denim pants I had been wearing all day, I nodded and decided I looked decent. I then went to the common room looking for Loki, but was mildly surprised when I saw another face, one I have not seen in a long while.

My eyes crinckle, "You look like a cosplayer in times square."

The man in a cape turns to me extends his arms out, both awaiting a hug and in protest. He pulls on a dumb expression, " _'Hey Stephen,' 'Long time no see, Stephen,' 'You look nice, Stephen,' 'Did. You. Get. A. Hair. Cut?' 'Hey, I missed you,'_ "

My lips pulll into a smile and I cross my arms when I walk towards to him. Once I was close enough, I crash my head into his chest and proceed to wrap my arms around his torso. He reciprocated gladly, a small content smile blossoming on his face. I hummed at the familarity of his build and his scent, _"I_ got a haircut."

I could feel Stephen nod, "I noticed." He proceeds to bring his hands to tips of my hair.

I release a breath and pull back, blinking slowly at the sight of his blue eyes, "You look like shit," I say, moving my hand to caress his face. He had some new tiny scars, along with the tired expression and eyebags on him, "but then again, when did you ever not?"

The man gives a soft chuckle, only to flatten his lips together and note, "This is exactly what I want to hear from my girlfriend."

 _"Ex1girlfriend,"_ I correct and fully pull away from him.

He is silenced by this. Once were are apart, he lets out a small breath, "About that... we never really broke things off."

"Is that right? You yelling at me to get out of your place and me storming out didn't _just do_ the trick for you? And what? Are you here to close it off formally?" I smirk with a tone that had no hint of malice nor anger, because there was none. Alternatively, there is a wide range of playfulness, deviance, and sarcasm, in case you haven't noticed that that is exactly my thing.

Stephen speaks my name out cautiously, to which I turn my back to and shrug, "I don't know what you want. I have a dinner date, you know."

"You know what I want," his annoyance is audible. I turn back to him just as he continues, "And _really?_ A dinner date? With _Loki?"_

I knit my brows at him, feeling my insides boil up. I whisper accusingly, "How'd you know that?"

"I ran into Thor on my way here." Stephen steps in front of me and assesses my expression.

I scoff. "Nice to know you're pals with the Avengers." I say, salty, crossing my arms as I did.

Stephen narrows his eyes and scoffs as well, "You can't honestly be thinking of dating him, right? The man's a dangerous lunatic. He seized New York and exiled his own father!"

"Oh," I begin to wave my hands around, "but you with your fairy portals, and flying capes, _and goodness what else,_ aren't?"

Stephen looks away for a second in frustration then urges out, "but you _know_ me."

 _"Yeah,"_ I drag out sadly and turn away from him. _"Do I though?"_ I cut immediatelty, narrowing my eyes. "You say that after not having spoken to me, or even telling me you were alive _for months._ And in those same months, Stephen, Loki has been pestering me with love letters and flowers _on top_ of unneccessary injuries just to get my attention." I feel my blood presure rise. I cross my arms again, "And that's better than you **ever** were."

Alright. That wasn't the point though. Loki really wasn't better than Stephen, but Stephen wasn't exactly better than Loki either. They were two different people with two very different personalities, though they both have the fact that they think the world revolves them in common. (Them, and Tony Stark.) The two had their own love language and their own ways of showing that they cared about me. 

I find myself starting to rethink all of my time together with Stephen, and so in order get myself together, I breathe in heavily.

"If you're really here for what you say you're here for," I ease out and sigh, "then why come only now, huh? I had to hear from someone else that you're some sorcerer two-... three months in my job here."

I couldn't help but feel tears prick in the corner of my eyes at the sight of Stephen's stoic face. "I waited for you, Stephen. The reason why I've been putting him off like that..."

Then entered the man being talked about in the conversation. Loki, in an all black suit had his cheery expression destroyed upon sniffing the tension in the air. That and the proximity before him was not pleasing at all.

"Strage," Loki called in a deep, angered growl. Stephen spared the man a second's glance, but paid him no mind as the last time he saw him in even the same attire, he didn't even get close enough to touch him.

The call, on my end, was enough to snap me back into my senses. I calmed myself down with a breath and shook my head. I shouldn't be crying over Stephen. Not again. I turn to Loki as he marches over with a stern expression. It melts when he sees mine. And because of this, I find myself frowning deeper.

"I know I said I'd eat dinner with you tonight, but I'm really tired and I've kind of lost my appetite."

Loki clenches his jaw and shoots a look at Stepehen. When he turns back to me, he frowns, "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

I can't help but chuckle at his words, "No, no. Not really. I'm just..." I decide not to explain, so to avoid an argument. I run a hand through my hair, "Let's just postpone the dinner until tomorrow, alright?" Upon saying this, I raise my pinkie up in the air.

Stephen watches as Loki smiles softly and raises his own. We interlock our fingers and connect out thumbs. I offer a small smile and place a hand on Loki's shoulder, "You should get some rest as well."

Loki knits his brows and nods.

I huff and pull my hand away, then turn to Stephen, "You should too. We have a spare bedr-- oh, right. But you could always conjure up a spell-portal-thing and go back uptown." I trail off.

Mood completely shifted, I purse my lips. "Goodnight then," I say and make my way back to my room.

The istant it's just the two of them, Loki and Stephen are at each other's throats, _literally_. Loki has a dagger to Stephen's neck, and Stephen has a thick band of magic on Loki's.

"If you hurt her, I will _kill_ you," Stephen growls.

"If you come near her, I'll kill _you,"_ Loki hisses.


	2. A Doctor's Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty blurb-y, because i honestly dunno what 2 do but i wanna write.  
> Also i did not spell proof this so sorry for my typos

Loki walked into the tidy office and knit his brows at the lack of a doctor in it. _Hmm... she should be back from a lunch break by now._

He decides to check the training area. He finds only two sweaty buffoons sparring.

He checks the cafetria. Nope, not there either. He knits his brows and wonders if she slept in today.

Loki appears by the bedroom door of the woman he was looking for and crossed his arms upon seeing Peter sneaking out of her room.

"What are you doing insect?"

The boy jolts at the sudden voice and the accusation. Loki knows with his senses, Peter isn't usually jumpy, and he was only so when he was guilty.

"What? I'm not doing anything? Why do you ask, Loki?"

Loki sighs and shoves the boy aside. He then opens the bedroom door and sees a body crumpled on the the cushion. There is a soft groan. Loki moves forward.

"Loki don't," Peter whisper-yells.

Loki makes his way to the bed. It dips where he sits. I groan as a hand goes to my forehead. "You're sick."

"You don't say."

Loki huffs, "who takes care of a sick doctor?"

"The sick doctor themselves. Go away, I have it covered. Pete gave me meds."

Loki glares at the kid who was still standing there. I give him a look from beyond my bed sheets, "It's okay Peter, you can go now. Thanks again."

Peter exists. Loki turns to me, _"wrong,_ I take care of the sick doctor."

I huff at him and hide behind the sheets. Loki continues, "how'd you even get sick. You're a doctor."

"I'm not immune. I get sick when sometimed when I'm stressed. My immune system caves in."

"... is it because of Strange?"

"... ... ... probably."

Loki then made it his mission to make some chicken soup, as it would be of help to his sick lamb. But while he was trying to get the grasp of the internet, gathee the ingredients and whatnot, his enemy moved.

"You ignored all my calls," Stephen said, walking out of his portal with a phone in his hands. It takes two seconds for him to realize my predicament, and go full-on doctor mode.

I try to move away from him when he sits on my bed, but he catches me anyway and feels my pulse on my wrist. I don't even move my heavy head and whine, "my blood pressure is normal."

He ignores me and takes it anyway. He then places the back of his hand on my forehead. I close my eyes and sigh, "38.3,"

"Did you drink medicine?"

"Of course."

"Are you hydrated?"

I huff, "Stephen, I'm not a child. I'm not even just a doctor, I'm a--"

"I know." Stehphen knit his brows, "I just worry about you."

Loki walks in with some soupe her can proudly say he did from scratch. His expression drops and darkens upon spotting a vermin. He nearly throws the scalding hot soup at him.

Stephen turns to Loki and stands to get the bowl and spoon from his tray. Loki is unable to do anything. He throws the tray to the floor and charges for Stephen.

"I made that, you scum!"

"Yes, thank you," Stephen says scooping some soup and bringing it to my lips. I refuse and sit up. I take the soup and spoon from him. "I appreciate your efforts, but more than anything, I hate being babied when I'm sick."

Stephen speaks, "I know."

"Then why do you do it?"

Loki adds, "yeah, why _do_ you do it?"

Stephen throws him a dirty look. He turnd back to me, "I'm not babying you. I'm just taking care of you."

"No, I am taking care of her," Loki chips and pulls on Stephen's shoulder. At this point, Stephen stands and the two stare each other down.

It takes all of my strength to do it, but I place my bowl down on the beside table and stand between them. "Listen, I just need a bit of rest. Please, let me be."

Loki turns to me fully guilty. Stephen sighs, "I'll check up on you later."

"You will do no such thing," Loki growls.

Stephen ignores him as he conjures a portal and leaves. Loki mutters under his breath and I go back to bed.

"Would you like me to cut his head off?"

I manages a chuckle at his remark, "I'm afraid if I say yes, you'd actually do it."

Loki knits his brows, "Surely you know I'd do anything for you."

I hum, "then make me homemade watermelon ice cream."

Loki knit his brows.

I dive deep into my blankets and sigh in relief, "you managed to make me chicken soup. I think you can manage that."

"But something cold is not good for you."

"I'll eat it when I'm well."

Loki contemplates for a moment. He decides to do it, "alright, watermelon ice cream it is then."

I smile as he leaves, part of me guilty for making him do it. But at least by the time he'd be finished, I'll feel much better having had my nap.


End file.
